


Rolling to Victory

by HybridShadowz



Category: Splatoon, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mob is precious boy, Splatoon AU, if you look hard enough haha, power of teamwork lol, very slight terumob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridShadowz/pseuds/HybridShadowz
Summary: The four esper boys team up for their first real match of Turf Wars and Mob tries his very best, despite his insecurities.One shot Splatoon AU! Psychic powers replaced by inkling ability enhancements





	Rolling to Victory

The sun burned down on his neck. Shigeo stood rigidly, staring straight ahead. His eyebrows were knitted tightly together, yet subtle enough to escape notice at first glance. Any previous advice Reigen had given him suddenly vanished from his mind. There was nothing but an empty, blank void cramming his head. The tendrils of anxiety were creeping in, twisting his gut as he tried to gulp them down. The goal was simple, really. Your team wins if you covered the most floor of this area known as Port Mackerel in your team’s ink.

 

And yet, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to do that.

 

His hands tightened onto the handle of his purple Krak-On Splat Roller, sweat beading on his temple. The opening bell was going to ring at any moment now, and he had no clue where to even star— a hand landed gently on his shoulder. He flinched, jerked out of his thoughts and spun toward the hand’s owner. Teru smiled sympathetically, rubbing his thumb in gentle circles to put Shigeo at ease.

 

“Hey, it’s alright. You’re gonna do okay! I’ve trained with you long enough to see how much you have improved,” he murmured, leaning in slightly to look at Shigeo in the eyes. The warmth in Teru’s eyes was genuine and it warmed Shigeo’s heart that his friend thought that highly of him. His cheeks tinged with pink and he turned away slightly.

 

He was about to mumble his thanks when Shou in front of him whipped around, spraying a few drops of ink from his Inkbrush. “Come on! You know we got your back, Mob!” He gave him a thumb up before he turned back into his fighting stance. He was a coiled spring ready to bounce into action.

 

Ritsu stood next to him, resting his Splatterscope on his shoulder as a proud soldier. He shifted towards his older brother and smiled reassuringly. “Shige… you are one of the best Splat Roller users I’ve ever seen. I know you’ll do well.”

 

Teru gave Shigeo one last pat before taking his hand away. “And besides, we’re a team. A pretty good one at that!” He gestured towards the other two, each holding different weapons. Shigeo nodded slowly, his chest swelling with happiness and gratitude. He was truly blessed to have a great brother and friends. Taking a deep breath, he stood taller and readjusted his grip on his roller.

 

“Okay… I’ll do my best!” he exclaimed softly, feeling the anxiety shrink back to the edges and determination poke its way through. Teru’s smile split into a wide grin and he stood proudly, cocking his hips to one side. He waved his Blaster in the air with a grand flair as he spoke. “That’s the spirit, Shigeo!! With you on our side, we’re definitely going to win!” Shigeo hummed happily in response.

 

And then the resounding bells echoed across the area.

 

One ring. Teru reverted into his battle-ready stance, eyes glinting sharply.

 

Second ring. Ritsu readied his Splatterscope properly into his hands. Shigeo still felt the fear of failure rearing its head, but his newfound determination kept it at bay. _Okay. I can do this_. He positioned his feet, ready to sprint. Shou was practically brimming with excitement.

 

Final ring.

 

“GET WRECKED FOOLS!!” Shou hollered as he twirled his Inkbrush and slammed it into the ground. He dashed off, leaving a trail of ink behind him. Shigeo glanced at his brother and met Ritsu’s eyes. He mouthed “I got you covered” and nodded reassuringly, before charging his gun to shoot a long ink path. Ritsu leaped into the air and morphed into his smooth but sharp squid form, diving into the ink with a plop. Shou and Ritsu had taken the side paths that weaved in and out of the cargo boxes placed throughout all of Port Mackerel. Shigeo readied his roller and brought it down with a smack, gradually picking up speed. He always had a certain satisfaction to see the floor evenly covered in ink. And that can only be achieved with this kind of weapon. Behind him, Teru began shooting with his Rapid Blaster Pro. Shigeo heard the loud pops of ink. He looked up in time to see one of the them burst. It looked pretty, glittering against the sun as the drops fell. But he was very aware how dangerous they were to the enemies. If an enemy inkling took that blast of the ink ball, they would be splatted in seconds. Teru galloped slightly ahead of him, grinning excitedly.

 

“Let’s show them what a winning team is like, Shigeo!” he yelled before veering off to the leftmost route available in the first clearing they had reached. Shigeo nodded and ran forward with more force, his eyes locked on ahead. He felt his aura shimmer into existence as he extended his senses to track his teammates’ locations. Ritsu had stationed himself on one of the moving forklift machines, shooting down any opponent with deadly accuracy. Shou had infiltrated farther into the other side of the area, no doubt messing with the enemy inklings and probably sneaking around them easily. Teru was the closest to him, securing the section to the left to him. He noticed the thin ink line left by Shou when he jumped off the ledge of the side path and dashed madly straight into enemy territory. Pursing his lips, he wondered if he should move further ahead as well. Shigeo lifted his roller with a soft squelch and felt his limbs retract smoothly as he transformed into a squid. He dove into the ink line, trying hard to swim within its narrow path. As he approached the next clearing, he heard the deafening sounds of chaotic splashes and explosions of ink and bombs being thrown left and right. His resolve wavered upon hearing the ruckus of both teams clashing. He slowed to a stop just before the corner of the last cargo box, considering his options briefly.

 

Suddenly a splat bomb rolled far too close to his hiding spot. Its light blinked increasingly rapid as detonation neared. He fumbled in the ink and swam as far as he could in that split second—

 

BOOM.

 

Bright, green ink erupted, shooting enemy ink everywhere. Shigeo didn’t escape unscathed. He yelped as the green ink blotched his back, stinging his skin. He flopped out into his inkling form and stumbled behind one of the cargo boxes, frantically brushing off the ink with his free hand. A loud pop burst above his head, showering him in his team’s purple ink. In an instant the stinging vanished, prompting Shigeo to slump a bit with relief. Teru dashed towards him and grabbed his shoulder.

 

“Hey! You alright?” He shook him gently and Shigeo grunted in response.

 

“S’okay, it got too close…”

 

“Yeah, no kidding…” Teru huffed, glaring in the direction of the bomb. He turned back to Shigeo, his eyes casting that faraway look when he was calculating something. “Alright, let me take the lead. I’ll make the coast clear and you follow right behind, okay?” Taking a deep sigh, he nodded. Teru was about to move forward when Shigeo exclaimed “Oh!” Teru raised an eyebrow at him, eyes curious. He reached into his pocket and fished out the small squid beacon. He struggled to activate it but Teru reached out to steady his hand and helped him set it on the floor.

 

Teru beamed proudly at him. “Good idea! Saves us some time jumping to this spot than swimming all the way here.” Shigeo hummed happily and swung his roller back onto the floor. “Okay, I’m ready.”

 

Teru grinned in response and readied his weapon. “Alright, let’s show them what a turf war is REALLY about!” He shot a few ink balls, sparkling the path in purple ink. He reached into his side pocket to reveal a Seeker bomb. With a swift click on its button, he flung it gracefully. As soon as it touched the floor, its small light flickered rapidly, indicating it locked onto its target. The target was an inkling girl, holding an Aerospray MG, busy trying to thwart Shou’s route back into enemy turf. The rapid fire of her weapon forced him back, unable to properly counter it with his brush. The girl was completely unaware of the bomb until it struck her, splatting her on the spot. She disappeared into the ink along with her weapon.

 

“Yo, thanks!” Shou shouted. Teru waved a thumbs up in response and continued to shoot. Shigeo saw that this area was momentarily cleared out from enemies, thanks to the help of Teru and Shou. He sighed with relief and jogged along the cargo boxes, leaving behind a thick line of purple ink. As he approached the other end of the section, he sensed his brother perched on top of a one of the boxes. He looked to up but saw no one. Hiding in the ink, most likely. He lifted his roller briefly, searching where else to go. It seemed his team was doing well, there weren’t any traces of green ink infiltrating their smoothly covered purple floor. Which left only one option. The enemy territory. He gulped. He did not trust himself to keep up with the chaos that occurs when most members of each team clashed in one area. Bombs exploding everywhere, ink shooting from all directio— a thundering whoosh ripped through the sky.

 

“CRAP! Shige, run!!” Ritsu yelled over the noise, darting away to take cover. Shigeo whipped his head up in time to see the missile. Someone had sent an Inkstrike. Right where he was standing. In blind panic, he dove into the ink, swimming away as fast as he could. He managed to get just barely far enough to avoid major damage. The massive splash exploded behind him, covering a large, circular area in the enemy green ink. He refused to leave the cover of the ink, eyes frantically scanning all around for another incoming threat. Teru swam nearby and burst out of the ink, clicking his tongue in annoyance as he landed. His hair was strangely alight with a soft, sparkling glow. It felt like energy crackling and brimming near the edge of bursting.

 

“Oh, an inkstrike, huh?” Teru glanced at the spot Shigeo remained hidden before looking back at up, a smirk forming. “Don’t worry Shigeo. They’re gonna have a taste my Inkzooka.” And with that said, he bounded towards the entrance of the nearest path.

 

“Cover me!” he shouted and whipped out a huge, bazooka-like weapon. The machine whirred inside, charging up ink. Shigeo decided to pop out of the ink and noticed Teru become enveloped in his swirly aura. That inkstrike must have really bothered him enough to go all out. The end of the barrel of his weapon began to rapidly charge up a ball of ink. Teru’s smile split into a grin when he pulled the trigger.

 

A colossal tornado of ink exploded from it, firing straight ahead. It devastated everything in its path with a coat of purple ink. Teru laughed gleefully and plopped back into the ink to swim to the adjacent path. He burst out and shot another powerful torrent of ink, the recoil pushing him back a few feet away. Shigeo was watching with awe before he noticed someone has managed to slip past the attack and closing in on Teru. _Cover me!_ The words echoed in head and without further thought, he dove into ink to swim swiftly towards the enemy. It was another boy inkling who was also wielding a Splat Roller. Teru was busy and Shigeo wasn’t going to let anyone interrupt, just as he said. He leaped out, right behind the boy. The boy barely had time to turn his head around before Shigeo scrunched his eyes closed and slammed his roller down on the boy’s face. Vibrant, purple ink splashed all over the boy. It was an instant splat. He landed with a thud and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Shou sprouted from the same direction the enemy had come from and screeched to a halt beside Shigeo.

 

He whistled loudly. “Heh, not bad! That jerk was giving me a hell of a time,” he patted Shigeo as gently as he could before he sprinted off once again. That aerospray girl was back again, jumping from seemingly nowhere and hurling a seeker bomb directly at Shou. Shigeo shoved his roller onto the ground and was on his way to defend Shou when he saw Shou launch himself into the air with ease. The seeker bomb was locked onto him, but it could not follow him into the air. The girl growled and instead aimed her gun at Shou in midair. Shou cackled, spinning himself till he looked a tornado, his inkbrush flinging globs of ink everywhere. It was enough to pause her attack, forcing her to shield herself and begin retreat.

 

“Oh no, you don’t.” Shou extended his arms wide while still spinning and smacked his brush right at the girl’s face. His foot scraped against the floor as he steadied himself to a complete stop. Shigeo gaped, eyes wide.

 

“Shou, that was amazing!” he exclaimed, beaming at his friend. Shou blinked and looked away. He had a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks, clearly pleased to receive Shigeo’s praise. But he quickly straightened up and waved his brush across the floor in one fell swoop, covering the last bits of green left by the girl. His hair bubbled and lit up with a similar sparkly glow that Teru had before activating his inkzooka.

 

Shou turned to face him fully and pointed at his head. “Now that makes the two of us.” Shigeo blinked in confusion and gingerly raised his hand to touch his hair. He gasped softly when he felt the energy bubbling up, no doubt emitting the same strange glow. When did he manage to build up enough ink for his special attack?

 

Shou leaned closer to Shigeo. “Hey, since we got both of our specials up, what do you say we get… krak-ing?” He grinned widely and jerked his thumb behind him. “Don’t worry they got us covered from behind once we turn back. Yeah?” Shigeo stared at him blankly for a split second before realization dawned on him.

 

He nodded. He lifted his hand to his chin as a sudden thought sprung to his mind. He pointed to the path left of him, silent question in his eyes as he looked at Shou.

 

“Yup, you take that and I’ll take this one,” Shou replied, twirling his brush in his hands. He got into a running stance and then motioned with his free hand the countdown. Shigeo also got ready, watching Shou’s hand intently.

 

His grip on the roller tightened, ignoring the apprehensive feeling that tried to creep up again.

 

“GO!!”

 

A crackling burst of energy sparked from his head to the rest of body, covering him a blinding light. He felt his limbs retract and his skin become tough as sinew. His body mass felt heavier and sturdier. Violet light swirled and pulsed around his now kraken squid form. The energy coursing through him vibrated, lighting up his body in an ethereal glow. Shigeo swam forward with determination. He approached a right turn that lead to the adjacent path. He caught a glimpse of Shou in his kraken form too, leaping in midair and spinning like a fearsome drill.

 

_Maybe I should try that too…_ Shigeo vaguely wondered as he charged forward. He spotted a slight disturbance on the surface of the green ink. Small bubbles and a thin trail of a squid racing to put distance between himself and Shigeo’s kraken form. He put in an extra spurt of speed to destroy them but at that moment, the loudest screech blared from behind him. The sound waves traveled fast and instantly splatted the foe in front of him. Shigeo twitched one of his tentacles in poor imitation of a shrug. He was faintly relieved that he didn’t have to splat another person. After the match, he’ll thank Ritsu for activating that Killer Wail. He finally entered the team’s base and felt a small twinge of sympathy for the enemy team, who were backed into their team base. It was the only safest place for them, since there was a natural force field protecting them.

 

Teru had followed behind Shou, shooting well timed ink balls towards the top of the cargo boxes whenever he detected the smallest movement. Ritsu followed closely behind Shigeo, he realized when a Sprinkler soared over his head to land on the corner of the topmost box, spraying the immediate area in a constant stream of purple. He was glad for that because he could feel the initial energy ebbing away, forcing him to revert to his normal inkling form. He rose from the ink, roller in hand and ready to splash anyone who got too close to him. Ritsu rolled up next to him, dodging a burst bomb that sailed past his head. He swiftly went back into firing position, effectively shooting down someone that tried to sneak past his line of view. He remained alert but turned his face slightly to Shigeo.

 

“You doing okay, Shige?” he questioned, eyes flicking back towards the enemy team.

 

“I’m okay. I splatted someone earlier though…” Shigeo trailed off, suddenly unsure if he really helped or not.

 

“Yeah, I saw. I was about to shoot them down but you popped out of nowhere and took care of them. Pretty nice swing there,” he complimented, having a small smile playing on the edges of his lips. Shigeo beamed as he slammed down his roller in retaliation to a nearby bomb that splotched green on the pristine purple floor.

 

“Only tried to help Shou, he looked like he was in trouble. But thank you.”

 

Ritsu snickered. “That idiot is always getting himself into trouble.”

 

Suddenly the resounding bell echoed throughout Port Mackerel, signaling the end of the match. Shigeo lifted his roller off the floor, shoulders sagging slightly with relief. He peeked behind him to see the floor covered mostly in purple. There was no doubt they had won. Teru jumped down beside him and smiled from ear to ear.

 

“Job well done team!” Teru yelled. He held up his hand for a high five. Shigeo gingerly raised his arm and gave his hand a soft pat. But he only managed to reach the palm of Teru’s hand. Teru blinked once, eyes somewhat wide before exploding into laughter.

 

“I’m s-sorry,” he choked out in-between gasps, clutching his sides. Shigeo stood with his arm still half raised, staring at Teru with a very puzzled look. Did he do something real funny? It took another minute or so before Teru finally straightened up.

 

“I’m sorry! It’s just that… that was the softest high five I’ve ever received in my life.” Teru shook off the remaining laughter he had and gazed at Shigeo, cheeks growing a shade darker. “Thank you for that,” he added before looking away quickly. Ritsu coughed loudly in annoyance and was about to make a jab at Teru when Shou landed hard on the ground between them, splashing globs of ink around them.

 

“Aw hell yeah! There ain’t no better team than us, am I right or am I right?” Shou grinned triumphantly. Ritsu rolled his eyes in response but did have a little smile on his face. Teru cleared his throat quickly and nodded before exclaiming, “But of course!”

Shigeo felt a smile spread widely on his face as he watched his brother and the others talk animatedly. He was proud of his brother and friends. They truly were a great team. They all supported each other and used their weapons to the best of their abilities. And they knew well that despite what these matches entails, they tried to make it easier for him. He didn’t like to fight so they let him be on defense while they charge forward into the front lines, head first into the heat of the battles. He rested the roller on the floor and looked up the sky. This was a surprisingly more fun experience than he had originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several months ago, when my hype for Splatoon 2 was growing at an alarming rate and I was still very into Mob Psycho 100 fandom. Splatoon AUs give me so much life and there wasn't anything for it in the MP100 fandom... so I decided to take matters into my own hands.
> 
> I tried my best to write it in a way so that those who aren't very familiar with Splatoon can still get the gist of what is going on during a Turf War setting. Turf Wars is one of the basic multiplayer modes and its so much fun! And these are the weapons I chose for the boys:
> 
> Mob - Krak-On Splat Roller, Sub: Squid Beakon, Special: Kraken  
> Ritsu - Kelp Splatterscope, Sub: Sprinkler, Special: Killer Wail  
> Shou - Permanent Inkbrush, Sub: Splat Bombs, Special: Kraken  
> Teru - Rapid Blaster Pro, Sub: Seeker Bombs, Special: Inkzooka
> 
> Thank you for reading~!!


End file.
